Existing lift mechanisms incorporate various methods to elevate a watercraft. The following U.S. Patents exemplify current systems and technology in the boat hoist market:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,741 illustrates and describes a boat hoist having a hydraulic powered, cantilevered supported lifting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 32,118 illustrates and describes a boat hoist having a vertical lifting system utilizing multiple cables, pulleys and winch as a drive and support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,896 illustrates and describes a boat hoist having a scissors supported lifting system, driven by multiple cables, pulleys and a winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,313 illustrates and describes a boat hoist system utilizing a single inclined plane as support, driven by multiple cables, pulleys, counter balance, floatation material, and a winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,733 illustrates and describes a boat elevator utilizing dual inclined plane rail beds for support, powered by an electric motor, gear box and cable system.
Existing boat hoist assemblies often incorporate complex mechanisms with a large number of parts which make it difficult to assemble and maintain. Additionally, the complexity of these designs will effect the reliability of the hoist. Thus it is desirable to develop a boat hoist having fewer numbers of moveable parts, which are more simple in design and resist fatigue and wear.